


Eren-sensei and Levi-kun

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #ThatJaegerBooty, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at smut, Bottom Eren Yeager, Delinquent!Levi, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I swear everyone wants Jaeger booty, Levi you naughty bastard, M/M, More characters/couples to be tagged later, Pining, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform, student!levi, teacher!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the newbie teacher at his new school and to make matters worse, he's assigned the delinquent class that everyone has given up on: The 104th class. Eren's initial goal was to get reassigned to a different class, hopefully a class that wouldn't place a bucket of flour atop the door or assault him with eggs and rotten milk. Yeah, classic. But, after encountering the foul-mouthed student with a temper as short as his height, he decides to reform the obnoxious class; whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren-sensei and Levi-kun

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story wasn't as well-thought out as I thought it'd be.. Honestly.. I'm not so sure if I even want to keep this story.. I guess I'll just have to see :c..

"It's a pleasure to have you here," Mr. Smith smiled as he shook hands firmly with the fidgety new instructor. "Your class will be  _very_ excited to have you, such a capable, young teacher."

Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I hope so... I'm kind of nervous since it's my first time actually teaching a class by myself."

"Don't be," Erwin reassured, "They'll be glad to have you. But I must warn you, they are a bit... Rowdy."

Eren let out a small, nervous laugh. "All teenagers are like that. I, myself, was quite a troublemaker back then."

Mr. Smith smiled professionally. "Well, your first class doesn't start until second period, which is your homeroom, so please use this time to prep for your first class. I have showed you previously where it was, so I'm sure you'll be able to find your way there.

Eren nodded, scooting out of his seat and giving a small smile to the giant man and bidding him a good day before leaving. Eren could feel his insides bubbling in excitement. His first official teaching position! He had gotten th job so quickly and easily that he thought it was a dream but the goddess of luck must be on his side for once. He looked around the empty halls and when he deduced that the coast was clear, he jumped in joy, pumping his fist in the air repeatedly and biting his lower lip to keep the stupid grin from getting too creepy and wide. He didn't want to look like the Joker on the first day of school and terrify his class. He hummed happily, turning the corner where his classroom would be and yelped in surprise when a girl bumped into him. 

He stumbled upon his words, trying to form words to apologise but his breath caught in his throat when he realised the girl didn't have her grey uniform sweater on and her white, button-down shirt was unbuttoned all the way, revealing her pink lace bra. Eren stood rigid and averted his gaze to look at the ceiling, his face beet red and his ears burning as the crying girl ran off. A click of the tongue caught Eren's attention and he looked at a boy with inky black hair and crude gunmetal grey eyes that was such a pale grey that it bordered on blue. He leaned against the door frame of the young teacher's classroom, the top buttons of his shirt popped off, his navy-blue and white plaid tie in his hands, and dark skinnies. Eren arched an eyebrow. He was sure the school didn't allow that.

His grey eyes snapped towards Eren and he flinched slightly at the crude stare but kept their gazes locked.  "Tch," the kid made a sound before slipping past Eren. Eren shot out his hand and grabbed the teenager's wrist before he could get past him. 

"What were you two doing in here?" He asked, a frown on his face at the thought of two students doing 'it' in his classroom. He shuddered at the repulsive thought.

The dark-haired boy arched a thin, equally dark eyebrow. "I was about to have a good fuck but that bitch obviously bailed," he growled at Eren in a low, baritone voice, yanking his arm free and continuing off. Eren ran after the boy, grabbing his wrist again and examining his face. The left side of his face was adorned with a vibrant red mark and he knew she had given it to him good because it was beginning to swell slightly. 

"Come, we have to get you to the nurse's office," Eren informed as he began to drag the cursing teen to the nurse's office. The scolding could wait. 

"Let go of me!" The student hissed as they reached the nurse's office and managed to pull free of Eren's grasp. "I don't need to see the fucking nurse."

"Yes you do," Eren persisted as he opened the door to the nurse's office. A petite, pretty young woman in a lab coat with soft golden blonde hair and azure eyes greeted the two with a perplexed expression.

"Levi?" She inquired and added, "And you are...?"

"Hello, I'm a new teacher and I'm sorry to bother you but could you please tend to this student's wound?" Eren kindly asked as he gestured to the boy's face, who was apparently named Levi.

"Oh! Of course, right away."

Levi clicked his tongue again and chose to angrily stare out the window. "I seriously don't need this," he muttered irritably. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Stop being a whiny little kid and sit down." Eren pushed the boy onto one of the spare beds and sat across from the boy in a chair. "So, mind telling me why you were about to have sex in  _my_ classroom?"

"Yours?" Levi asked, arching his eyebrow again. "Ah, so  _you're_ that new teacher everyone's been annoyingly gossiping about."

Eren's ears perked up. "Oh? And what are they saying?"

"Something like she's hot and young but obviously," he looked Eren up and down, "They weren't true, much to my disappointment. I never fucked a teacher before so I was hoping to."

Eren's face heated up and he gritted his teeth in anger. "Look, you probably have shit going on at home that you probably don't want to tell anyone about but having sex at this young age isn't right. You could get someone pregnant!"

Levi rolled his eyes and Eren wanted to smack the arrogant look off his face. "Aren't you just mad because you're old and still a virgin?"

Eren nearly gasped in shock and his ears flamed along with his cheeks. "I- I am not that old! Or a virgin!"

"I'm back," the nurse said and Eren noticed that her voice wasn't as high as he assumed it would be when he first saw her. In fact, it sounded like a man's. "Did I miss anything?"

"No," Eren sighed as he stood up and dusted off his tailored suit pants. "I was just leaving. Please take care of him." With one last scornful glance at the short boy who returned the glare, he exited the office and headed for his class. When he entered the classroom, he smelt the overpowering odor of cheap perfume and nearly choked on the foul air. He opened all the windows and breathed in the fresh, crisp air of fall. He hoped his room would air out in time before his first period of the day began. He set up his classroom accordingly, gently placing his miniature glass rabbit statue on his desk. He smiled at the animal made of glass. It was the parting gift he received from Mikasa before she moved to pursue her medical degree in England. The shrill cry of the bell startled Eren from his reminiscence of his time with Mikasa and he removed himself from the desk chair.

His heart began to precipitate as he heard the murmurs of students outside his door and he quickly scribbled his name on the chalk board, awkwardly standing in front of the empty class as he anticipated the arrival of his sophomore class. The students filed in one by one diligently, some giving Eren a kind smile while others eyed him suspiciously. He swallowed down a lump in his throat as passing period ended and the once vacant desks now seated fidgety tenth graders. What should he do first? His eyes met almost every students' expectant eyes and he cleared his throat.

"H-Hello, I'm Mr. Jaeger, as you can see," he clumsily introduced himself as he gestured to the board. "I'll be replacing Miss Bradley, who retired due to old age. Uh, anyway... Are there any questions?"

Hands slowly raised and he called on a girl with dark hair first. "Yes?" 

"How old are you? You look really young."

"I'm twenty-four, actually." The class awed in amazement and he cracked a small smile at the innocence of the sophomores.

He called on a girl who stood out exceptionally with red hair that reminded him of flames and vibrant kelly-green eyes. "What's your first name? I'm Isabel! Do you have any hobbies? A girlfriend?" Her eyes lit up more after each question.

"Uhm.. it's Eren and none of you may address me as such. My hobbies are...." He contemplated the question for a while. Did he have any hobbies? He couldn't think of anything he truly found interesting so he just listed off the basics. "Reading and gaming, I guess. And no, I am not seeing anyone at the moment."

She smirked and leaned in closer. "So you're a virgin?"

Eren gasped, his face taking on a scarlet hue. "A-Anyway, I would like for you to introduce yourselves now."

* * *

 

Eren held his head in his hands as he pondered over the day. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't great either. First, there were two students who almost had sex in his classroom and he was questioned about the state of his virginity twice. _Twice_. Was it that obvious that he was still a virgin? He groaned as he dragged his hand down his face.

"Well, that wasn't a very pleasant sound," a faint voice chimed and his head snapped up to the nurse who offered him a kind smile. "Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, please do," Eren politely gestured to the seat beside him as the two sat at an empty table at faculty commons. 

"I hear you're the new history teacher?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, I'm Eren Jaeger, and you?"

"Armin Arlert," she held her hand out to him and he shook it and wow- he had a dang strong grip for a woman. "You look really young."

Eren timidly nodded. "Thank you. You do too."

Armin laughed and Eren's eyes widened, the wires in his head connecting. He wanted to mentally slap himself and he knew that if he was wrong, the blonde would physically slap him. "May I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"Uh, are you a guy?"

Armin's eyes widened in surprise but cracked an amused smile. "What do you think?"

"Well, I thought you were a woman at first but I'm guessing I'm wrong?"

"I'm a guy," he said, chuckling lightly. "Want proof?" He began to tease the hem of his shirt and Eren averted his gaze, his cheeks tinted pink. 

"N-No thanks, I believe you."

Armin chuckled again. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. This isn't the first time I've been mistaken for a woman."

Eren gave him an apologetic look anyway. "I'm really sorry." Armin shook his head, giving him a small, warm smile.

"Don't sweat it. Anyway, how has your first day been treating you?" Eren considered spilling his heart to the man but decided that he didn't know him well enough to be honest yet. 

"It's been fine," he responded, opting for the safest choice of words.

"Honestly, I don't know what Erwin was thinking when he assigned you to the 104th class," Armin sighed as he popped the lid off of his lunch container and the smell of grilled chicken and fried rice attacked Eren's starving senses. He gulped, painfully aware of the fact that he had been so excited for today that he actually forgot to bring his lunch today.

"What do you mean?" Eren inquired, trying to take his mind off the inviting smell. 

Armin swallowed the spoonful he had taken and cleared his throat. "Didn't he explain to you?"

"Explain what?"

The nurse sighed, slamming his spoon down onto the table, startling the novice teacher. "Wh- Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he assured him, giving him a contrite smile. "I should have known that dick Erwin wouldn't have informed you about that class." He turned to the bewildered adult with a hardened gaze. "The 104th class is a class of delinquents."

"They can't be that bad, I mean, I was like that too-"

"No, you don't understand." Armin leaned in closer and Eren reflexively imitated his action. "No teacher has ever been able to reform them. In fact, the longest teacher they'd ever had was the one before Ms. Bradley and do you know why she quit?" 

Eren shook his head, his interest piqued. "Because they turned her classroom upside down. Like, literally. Everything was upside down. They even managed to turn the flower pots upside down." Eren blinked repeatedly. 

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"They're relentless and will do anything to get rid of any teacher they dislike. Just- Just try to stay on their good side, okay? The only reason they haven't gotten in trouble is because Erwin believes that if a teacher can't rectify students, then they aren't fit to be teachers. He likes that one annoyingly cliche phrase: 'Winners never quit and quitters never win'. The tall bastard basically  _lives_ by that quote."

"And what tall bastard are you talking about?" The two gossiping teachers jumped in their seats and met with the face of their superior, an ominous grin on his face. "Hm, Armin?"

"I- I was talking about uhm, Mike..?"

"Then shall I pass the word to Mike?"

"No!" Armin hastily rejected, abruptly standing up from his seat and knocking it down. He clumsily picked it back up and bit his lower lip, avoiding the giant's stern gaze.

"Eren, I'll be borrowing Armin for the rest of the lunch period. Is that alright?" Erwin asked but he phrased it more as a statement, leaving no room for Eren to reject even though the short blonde was pleading with his eyes. Eren meekly nodded and Erwin dragged Armin out of the faculty room. The brunette let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and slumped into his chair, letting his head sag back as he stared up-side down at the door. The 104th class? They couldn't be that bad.

* * *

 

There were many instances in Eren's life where he was absolutely wrong. Like the time when he told Mikasa he'd be able to catch her if she jumped from the fifteen foot slide when they were seven or during his high school chemistry lab finals where he labeled Hydrogen Peroxide incorrectly and mixed it with Sodium Iodide. Yeah, that wasn't very pretty. And when he said that they couldn't be that bad, he was wrong. Oh boy, he sure was. He stormed into Erwin's office, covered from head to toe in flour with a few eggs smashed into his hair and rotten milk practically dripping down his legs. "Mr. Smith," Eren tried to calmly say through gritted teeth. "I want to transfer to another class."

"Mr. Jaeger, what happened?" Erwin didn't seem surprised by Eren's appearance and the novice instructor knew he knew it was coming.

"What happened? Those kids are demons is what happened!"

**Ten minutes ago**

Eren wandered the halls, humming to himself as he had a fifth period prep. He had just finished getting acquainted with the last teacher who also had a prep fifth period and decided to explore the school by himself. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and he had a few minutes to spare. He decided to use the facilities before tackling his "delinquent" class. He laughed to himself as he washed his hands. They couldn't be that bad. Eren had tackled worse things in his life like when his first girlfriend had told him that she actually wasn't straight or when Mikasa had beat him up for trying to beat up someone else. But his reason was justified! The guy tried to cut him in line! Eren grimaced as he reminisced about his past as a delinquent himself. He shuddered at how immature he was, always getting riled up and starting fights with no good justification. He dried his hands under the blow dryer and straightened out his dark navy suit and hair just as the bell rang. He cursed, mentally noting to not take a crap in school anymore. And if he did, not to get too sidetracked with his thoughts.

A group of students hovered outside the door and he assumed they were his sixth period students. "Let me through, please," Eren politely asked and they parted like the red sea. Odd, but it didn't bother Eren too much. He realised he had left his door slightly ajar but he could have sworn he locked it. He shrugged it off and opened the door, only to be assaulted by a heavy plastic object and white powder. He coughed, covering his mouth and nose as he retreated from the room, and  hands smashed something onto his head repeatedly. "What the hell?!"

"Welcome to Rose High! Sorry, we didn't have any cake prepared for you so we hope you appreciate this," a lanky girl with freckles sneered, holding a jug of milk. Eren reached for his head and realised the imps had cracked eggs onto his head. He disdainfully flicked the sticky substance off but was greeted with a splash of half-rotten milk and he nearly screamed out but settled for a puppy-like yelp, wiping his face off as laughter erupted from the students. His amber eyes blazing with fury as he seethed with anger. 

"What do you-" He paused mid-way realising, he was about to curse and settled for a kinder word, "brats do you think you're doing?!"

"We're welcoming you with a cake! We  _just_ made it," a girl with red-brown hair in a high pony-tail replied, her chestnut eyes gleaming with mischief. "Oh! I forgot something!" She whipped out a candied cherry and placed it atop Eren's head. "There!"

"We welcome all our teachers like this," a fairly short boy with a buzz cut responded, wrapping an arm around the other girl's waist and pulling her closer. "Won't you accept it?"

Eren felt his breathing become heavy and ragged and he knew he would explode soon. His past delinquent side beginning to resurface. He had never felt so angry in so long and it was reawakening instincts he had long ago tossed aside in favour of a modest, mature life. He stormed off and towards a certain blonde's office.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry," Erwin apologised as he sat Eren down with a towel. "I told them to stop making teacher cakes but I guess they really wanted to welcome you."

"Don't try to soften things up, Mr. Smith. Tell me why you didn't warn me about these.. Punks, beforehand." Eren began to wipe the eggs from his hair, a few shells cracking in the process. 

"Would you have accepted the job if I had told you?" 

Eren mulled over the question for a moment. Would he have? "I guess not."

"Well, there's that and I've seen your past records and you were quite... A juvenile yourself," Erwin slowly explained and the honey-eyed man nodded for him to continue. "And I thought, 'Who better to reform delinquents than an ex-delinquent?' And that's it."

Eren sighed as he placed the soiled towel in his lap. "Your reasoning isn't bad but I would have appreciated a heads-up."

"I did tell you they were rowdy."

"You could have told me about the number of teachers they got fired or harassed!"

"You didn't ask."

Eren huffed, resting his elbows on his parted knees. "Mr. Smith, I don't think I can go through with this." Erwin's lips went into a tight line and his caterpillar eyebrows furrowed. 

"Could you possibly take a day to reconsider? Those kids really need someone to pull them out from the bottom of the well."

Eren bit his lower lip, deliberating. "Okay... I'll think about it." He stood up and Erwin stood up also, leading him towards the door and opening it for him. 

"Have a good day, Mr. Jaeger."

"You too, Mr. Smith." Eren handed him the towel and left the office, a bit satisfied that he left a trail of rotten milk and flour in his office. 

He cautiously entered the classroom, opening it with the tip of his dress shoes and peeking inside when nothing had fallen from the door. He glanced around and the halls were completely empty so he let out a breath of relief and entered his vacant classroom. He began to gather his belongings, almost desperate to just go home and take a shower.

"I see they already got to you," an entertained voice spoke from the door.

Eren whipped his head towards the dark-haired student with pale light grey eyes, a small smirk on his faded lips as he nonchalantly leaned against the door frame. "How was the welcoming party?"

"Shut up," Eren muttered irritably, returning to packing his belongings. "I'm not in the mood to talk to arrogant little punks."

"Ooh, harsh," Levi droned in a monotonous tone. "But you know, I'm surprised. You're the first teacher to quit so soon. I thought someone as stubborn as you would last  _at least_ a week."

Eren's ears twitched as he felt the frustration settle in again. "I would rather be back in juvie than be in a classroom with you spoiled brats for more than five minutes."

He heard the student chuckle lowly behind him. "You're not young enough to be in juvie, old man."

Eren sighed, spinning around but he was met with a dark glare from the student and a lump formed in his throat at their close proximity. He felt the student's hot breath ghost over his chin and a tremble settled through his body. "What are you doing?"

"It's too bad," Levi murmured, flicking a stray stand of flour-covered hair out of Eren's eyes. "I was looking forward to see how you would retaliate." He leaned away from him and Eren internally sighed in relief at their spaced distance. "I guess you were born to be a coward."

Eren's eyes darkened and he clenched his jaw. "What did you call me?"

Levi arched an eyebrow as he leaned against the oak desk. "I called you what you are; a coward. Am I wrong?"

"Yes, you are absolutely wrong." There were many things that Eren was—clumsy, stupid, and oblivious as Mikasa had stated many times, but his redeeming trait was that he always persevered and had a determination stronger than anyone else's. His mindset didn't allow him to give up and- He stood there, blinking repeatedly and realised what he was doing. He was going against his principles; he was running from his problems. Never had Eren ever ran away with his tail between his legs, it just wasn't in his character. He gulped audibly. And it took a punk to make him realise that he was going against everything he believed about himself. 

He straightened his back and resumed packing the rest of his things, heading towards the door with quick strides but he stopped mid-way out the door to look at the boy who continued to scrutinize him with those intimidating eyes. "I, uhm I'll see you tomorrow. And don't be late to my class." Eren walked out the door with renewed confidence and resolve.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and feedback are welcomed <3


End file.
